metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ридли
:Эта статья рассказывает о повторяющемся боссе. О других значениях термина Ридли, см. статью Ридли (значения). - высокопоставленный Космический Пират, заклятый враг Самус Аран. Ридли является одним из почти постоянных персонажей серии Metroid. Столкновения с ним происходят большей частью ближе к концу игры, обычно он является предпоследним боссом. Внешне Ридли выглядит как скелет птеродактиля с горящими глазами, обтянутый бронированным покрытием (кожей). Ридли постоянно возвращается, чтобы сразиться с Самус. Даже если он побежден в схватке, он использует самые различные возможности для восстановления - самоизлечение, клонирование или роботехнические приспособления. Несмотря на свой устрашающий звериный внешний вид, Ридли отличается высоким интеллектом и в некоторых манга даже разговаривает; он настолько разумен, что даже смог построить свой синтетический механизированный клон. Известно, что он кровожаден и обожает убийства и разрушения. Хотя в разных играх он имеет различный внешний вид, сканы из серии игр ''Metroid Prime и события в Metroid: Other M утверждают, что в каждой игре вплоть до последней, а также в Metroid Fusion (кроме Робота Ридли), появляется один и тот же Ридли - от манги до Metroid Prime 3: Corruption и Super Metroid, несмотря на его многочисленные поражения (в некоторых из них он даже взрывается). В большинстве игр, в которых он появляется, он обычно является предпоследним боссом (или третьим с конца, если в игре несколько последних боссов). Исключение составляют Metroid: Zero Mission и Metroid: Other M; однако в Zero Mission финальным боссом является механический робот, построенный по образу и подобию Ридли - Робот Ридли. Из материалов манги также можно узнать, что Ридли имеет исключительные способности к выживанию. Он может залечивать свои раны, поедая человеческую плоть - об этом рассказывается в той части манги, где Ридли рассказывает, что он выжил после взрыва его флагманского корабля, пожрав тела мертвых людей на K-2L. Биография Основная статья: Ридли/Биография Сражения с боссом ''Metroid В оригинальном ''Metroid Ридли почти такого же роста, как Самус, или немного выше. Он просто подпрыгивает и бросает в Самус огненные шары по зигзагообразным траекториям. Чтобы ранить его, Самус может использовать практически любое оружие. После победы над ним к ее максимальному количеству ракет добавляется еще 75 штук. ''Super Metroid [[Файл:Metroid_ridley.jpg|thumb|Ридли в ''Super Metroid.]] Ридли использует в этой игре свои "классические атаки" (на самом деле, именно в Super Metroid эти атаки впервые и появились; из-за этого они заметно более хаотичны, а движения хвоста - более маневренны). Самус встречается с ним в его логове в глубине центральных районов Норфайра. Она вновь должна победить его, поскольку он является одним из боссов, чьи статуи закрывают проход в Туриан. Потеряв бронированное покрытие из своей предыдущей формы, он стал более уязвим для атак. Ранее для того, чтобы ранить его, необходимо было попасть в его грудь или пасть, теперь же его можно ранить и ракетами, и Заряженным Лучом с любого положения; однако теперь Ридли способен закрыться от любой атаки (включая практически непобедимую Винтовую Атаку) своим кнутоподобным хвостом - это единственная неуязвимая часть его тела. После поражения тело Ридли разваливается на несколько кусков, каждый из которых взрывается и исчезает. После того, как Самус уничтожает Mother Brain, вся планета Зебес взрывается и уносит с собой в небытие останки Ридли. В Metroid: Other M утверждается, что гибель Ридли в Super Metroid знаменует собой первую истинную смерть заклятого врага Самус. ''Metroid: Zero Mission [[Файл:Zeromissionridley.gif|thumb|Самус сражается с Ридли в его логове в ''Metroid: Zero Mission.]] В игре Zero Mission Ридли является одним из стражей Зебеса, которого должна уничтожить Самус, чтобы пройти в Туриан. В момент высадки Самус на Зебес Ридли еще нет на планете, но он возвращается на нее к тому времени, когда она входит в Норфайр. Через некоторое время Самус находит Ридли на его подземной базе - Логове Ридли. На этот раз Ридли гораздо сильнее своего оригинала из Metroid. Ридли летает по всей сцене и пытается убить Самус своими "классическими" атаками - сильными ударами хвостом, огненными шарами из пасти, полосующими ударами когтями и сокрушающими объятиями. После победы над ним Самус может покинуть его логово вместе с Неизвестным Предметом, который она получила прямо перед битвой. В финальной части игры Самус пробирается на Корабль-Матку Космических Пиратов, который охраняет Робот Ридли - механическое существо, созданное по образу и подобию самого Ридли. Он же является и финальным боссом игры. После того, как Самус исследует Корабль-Матку и близлежащие руины Чозо и восстанавливает свой Энергетический Костюм, она наконец встречается с механической версией Ридли, которую должна уничтожить, чтобы получить возможность покинуть корабль и планету. После поражения Робот Ридли запускает устройство самоуничтожения, которое разносит на куски весь Корабль-Матку. ''Metroid: Other M thumb|Самус сражается с клоном Ридли. Считая Таинственное Существо лишь предварительной стадией другого, более могучего и опасного монстра, Самус преследует его до Геотермальной Электростанции с целью уничтожить его. Из темноты Электростанции на Самус вылетает ее цель - ею оказывается Ридли, и Самус вновь вступает с ним в бой. Подобно своему предшественнику, клон Ридли обладает как набором его "классических" атак, так и некоторыми новыми приемами. Основной его атакой является сильный удар когтями, а также кнутоподобный удар хвостом. Самус может уклониться от обеих атак приемом ЧувствоДвижения. Ридли обладает огненным дыханием и может изрыгать как короткие вспышки, если Самус находится достаточно близко к нему, так и выдать широкую огненную струю как из огнемета. Самой разрушительной атакой Ридли является та, во время которой он стремглав бросается в сторону Самус и, если ему удается схватить ее, взмывает в воздух и, впечатав ее в стену, провозит ее по стене, нанося ей при этом существенные повреждения. К счастью, Самус может определить момент начала этой атаки, так как перед ней Ридли поднимает вверх свою левую переднюю лапу, готовясь схватить ее. Завершив эту атаку, Ридли на пару секунд замирает, и это позволяет Самус всадить в него заряд Заряженного Луча. Если же Самус не сделает этого, то Ридли обдаст ее в упор своим огнедышащим дыханием. Ридли также имеет в своем распоряжении две воздушные атаки. Первой из них Ридли пытается сначала пронзить охотницу сверху своим хвостом, а затем упасть на нее и раздавить. Своевременный прием ЧувствоДвижения поможет уклониться от этой атаки. Вторая атака заключается в том, что Ридли швыряет сверху в центр арены огромный огненный шар, создающий волны сильного землетрясения - через них Самус должна перепрыгивать. После того, как Самус нанесет Ридли достаточно ранений, предводитель Пиратов падает на арену, замирает и становится уязвимым для приема Смертельный Удар, во время которого Самус хватает его за голову и выстреливает Заряженным Лучом ему в глотку. После проведения Самус Смертельного Удара Ридли тут же контратакует новым приемом: его шкура затвердевает, приобретая более темный оттенок, и становится неуязвимой для выстрела Плазменного Луча, после чего он продолжает атаковать уже известными приемами. Самус может либо дождаться, пока эффект отвердения шкуры Ридли сам собой прекратится, либо выстрелить в него Супер Ракетой, после чего он немедленно вернется в обычное состояние. Что интересно, по мере получения все больших ранений тело Ридли становится все более растерзанным. Получив максимум ранений, Ридли падает на арену без сознания. Личность и характер Хотя в играх Ридли обычно изображается (не всегда верно) просто разрушительным чудовищем, в официальной манге образ Генерала Космических Пиратов раскрывается более глубоко и подробно. Первое появление Ридли относится к первой главе манги, где он наблюдает за уничтожением мирного населения K2-L Космическими Пиратами по его же собственному приказу. Этот эпизод сразу раскрывает его неистовый характер и страсть к убийствам и разрушению. Далее описывается его склонность к жестокости, когда он пытаться убить маленькую девочку, пытающуюся подружиться с ним, а затем убивает ее мать, закрывающую дочь своим телом. Подобно остальным своим братьям-Пиратам, он убежден, что мир разделен на высшие и низшие расы, при этом себя причисляет к привилегированному элитному виду, а "низшие" расы считает подлежащими истреблению. Несмотря на свою кровожадность, Ридли демонстрирует свои интеллект и компетентность в тактике ведения боя, руководя множеством успешных сражений. Он и сам представляется грозным соперником в схватке. Интересно, что его качества знающего руководителя, похоже, заложены в нем на генетическом уровне - это можно видеть в эпизоде из ''Metroid: Other M, когда Таинственное Существо, подростковая форма Ридли, насылает полчища разнообразных монстров на боевой отряд Адама Малковича, в то время как сам он набрасывается на Самус. Однако его горячность и самонадеянная вера в то, что никто не сможет победить его, часто сводят на нет его полководческие способности и приводят к огромному числу поражений. Также Ридли неохотно слушается тех, кто является прирожденным командиром. Например, когда Серый Голос приказывает войскам Пиратов убрать свои боевые корабли, Ридли, захваченный врасплох, только ухмыляется на предложение Серого Голоса заняться своим делом и, улетая, саркастически обращается к нему "Сэр Военный Командир". Также он часто изображается с весьма садистским чувством юмора, чему доказательством его многочисленные комментарии по поводу Самус после их первой встречи на K2-L. Ридли не стесняется оскорблять ее, говоря, что он, возможно, пожрал тело ее матери и, таким образом, объединился с ней на клеточном уровне, после чего сардонически вопрошает, какие именно клетки ее матери находятся внутри него. После этого он продолжает добивать Самус, говоря сердито: "По крайней мере, отнесись с уважением!", имея в виду, очевидно, ее мертвую мать. Этот эпизод показывает, что он находит невыразимое удовольствие в страдании других. Его садистские наклонности проявляются и в Metroid: Other M, где он жестоко играет с Самус, пока Энтони не прекращает его глумливые развлечения. Силы и возможности Ridley has proven to be a fierce opponent in battle. While fighting hand-to-hand, Ridley primarily makes use of his lethal claws, talons, and tail. Ridley is also capable of breathing plasma in battle, either in the form of large fireballs, or a large stream. His wings enable him to fly at fast speeds to outrun opponents. Ridley also possesses physical strength sufficient enough to grab Samus with one hand and drag her along the wall, as evident in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Metroid: Other M. He is also shown to be adept at survival, able to heal himself by consuming others and incorporating their cells into his body . In Metroid: Other M, Ridley's clone displays the ability to change the pigments of his skin and harden it, making him immune to Samus' beam attacks. While in this hardened state, Ridley's attacks also gain greater speed and strength. He also appears invisible or camouflaged when encountered in Super Metroid, also likely an ability resulting from his ability to change the pigments of his skin. Ridley is infamous for his uncanny ability to cheat death on many occasions. He is referred to as the "Cunning God of Death" in the official artwork. Notable occasions of this are: *His survival of the destruction of K2-L by consuming the bodies of the dead humans. *His survival from his defeat on Zebes and "resurrection" as Meta Ridley. *Having survived his fall on the Impact Crater by seemingly fusing with Phazon and later transformed into Omega Ridley after his defeat on Norion. *In Super Metroid, ''he returns with a purely organic body. *He is unintentionally cloned by the Galactic Federation. *An X Parasite mimicks his DNA, transforming him into Neo Ridley. Официальные данные Интервью о ''Metroid: Zero Mission "Though there are many secrets in the Metroid series, my instant thought is why is Ridley preserved in the freezing chamber? What was the Galactic Federation planning to do with him?" *'Yoshio Sakamoto:' "For the time being, I don't know. Maybe it will be revealed in the near future?" http://www.metroid-database.com/?g=features&p=faq3#stage03 Руководство к Metroid "It's the head of Mini-Boss Hideout II. It jumps up into the air and breathes fire. It's the original life form of the planet Zebes and is controlled by Mother Brain. Destroy it and you win 75 missile blasts!!!" Официальное руководство Nintendo Player's Guide "It attacks Samus by spewing fireballs. A missile attack is very effective, but if you have the wave beam, it would be a good idea to use the beam continuously while jumping through the lava." Руководство к Super Metroid "Ridley headed the mission to the Space Colony and stole the Metroid Hatchling. It whips out at enemies with its long tail and spits fire while flying through the air." Официальный сайт Metroid: Zero Mission "Extremely dangerous! Enormous wing-span and long, whip-like tail. Moves very fast and attacks with alarming ferocity. Emits fireballs of gas from elongated beak. Will try to pick up enemies and crush them with razor-sharp talons. Vulnerable to Super Missiles. DANGER LEVEL: VERY HIGH." *''"Powerful wings"'' *''"Razor sharp talons"'' *''"Elongated beak"'' Камео (короткие появления) *Ridley appeared in the Captain N: The Game Master comic stories Welcome to Videoland, Money Changes Everything (in name), Breakout, and When Friends Fall Out (as a flashback) based on his original concept art. In Breakout, he impersonated Judge Racklas, who is of his own species, after Mother Brain had all of her own crimes reattributed to Princess Lana. Packs of creatures similar to him attack the heroes on Metroid in the episodes Metroid, Sweet Metroid and GameBoy. [[Video:DEAD_OR_ALIVE_DIMENSIONS_(3DS)_-_METROID_OTHER_M_COLLABORATION|thumb|250px|right|Ridley makes a cameo appearance in the background of a Metroid: Other M-themed stage in Dead or Alive Dimensions.]] *Ridley is on the box and cartridge art for Super Metroid, which also appears in WarioWare: Smooth Moves on the Wii, in the microgame Super Nostalgic Entertainment System. *As part of another collaboration between Nintendo and Team Ninja, Ridley and his signature theme are set to make a cameo appearance in Dead or Alive Dimensions. He attacks characters from the background of the Geothermal Power Plant arena, and is killed in the end by a Power Bombing Samus. Серия Super Smash Bros. background cameo.]] '' website.]] ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros., Ridley appears occasionally in the background of Planet Zebes. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ridley appears briefly fighting Samus in the opening cutscene. Ridley can be seen holding the capsule containing the Metroid Hatchling from Super Metroid in his talons. He also has a trophy in the game. Призы "The head of the Space Pirates on Zebes, Ridley soars through space on wicked wings. Ridley may look like a mindless monster, but he's actually quite intelligent. After the SR-388 incident, where Samus captured the infant Metroid, Ridley took the Space Academy by storm, annihilating the complex and taking the Metroid back." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] Ridley appears as a member of the Subspace Army and a boss during the Subspace Emissary, in which Samus and Pikachu must fight him. In the cutscene prior to the battle, Ridley ambushes and grabs Samus, flying upward and scraping her along the walls. Pikachu breaks Samus free from Ridley's grasp using Thunder. In the first battle, Ridley has higher health and uses moves ranging from claw swipes to a move similar to Rayquaza's Extremespeed to a tail swipe across the entire stage. The tail swipe can do major damage (The move can do around 70% damage if the other person is at 0% damage) on harder difficulties and the extreme speed move is a main killing move. He flies from one side to the other and is similar in style to Master Hand in the way of how it attacks and then pauses. Ridley later attacks Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Captain Olimar, Samus, Pikachu, and R.O.B. as they are all escaping on the Falcon Flyer. In this fight, he is in his "Meta Ridley" form from ''Metroid Prime as he pursues. His attacks include firing missiles and energy beams from his mouth, diving at the player, and pounding on the Falcon Flyer in an attempt to send the player off-screen. During this fight, the player has only two minutes to defeat Meta Ridley. Ridley is later resurrected by Tabuu, the main villain of the game, to fight the player in the final level, The Great Maze (oddly, Ridley and Meta Ridley are both resurrected as separate beings). Призы "The leader of the Space Pirates. He looks like a pterosaur but has high intelligence and a brutal nature. He plans to steal the baby Metroid from Samus for his own use. Ridley utilizes wings for a full range of flight and attacks with fireballs from his mouth and whips of his tail. As the culprit behind the murder of Samus's parents, the connections with Samus run deep." Metroid(1986) Super Metroid (1994) Meta Ridley: '"The meta form of Ridley, revived using the Space Pirates' genetic engineering and cybernetic technologies. His thin chest plate--and weak point--is protected by a highly resistant membrane. Meta Ridley is highly mobile and features a multimissile system, a bomb launcher, and powerful wings. Ice attacks are particularly effective in dealing damage to him. Metroid Prime (2002) Стикеры в игре Brawl *'Ridley' - Metroid Darkness Attack +30 (Ganondorf) *'Ridley' - Metroid: Zero Mission Arm Attack +25 (All) Интересные факты concept art.]] .]] *Ridley's name is likely derived from Ridley Scott, the director of the first film of the ''Alien'' film series, from which Metroid games are stated to have taken a lot of inspiration. His first appearance in Metroid also bears resemblance to the Xenomorph creatures from the same series. **Another characteristic that Ridley shares with the Alien series is that his tail (especially the tip) is very similar to that of the Xenomorph, the signature antagonist of the Alien series. *While they have speaking roles in the manga and comics, Ridley and the Space Pirates have never displayed this ability in-game. A likely explanation is that the sounds Ridley and the Pirates make in-game are the Space Pirate language, translated for the reader's benefit in the manga. *''Metroid: Other M'' confirms that the original Ridley, despite all of his previous defeats, had always survived each encounter. It is only in Super Metroid where the original space dragon was killed for the first time. *In every non 3-D game he is involved in, Ridley's fireballs have an uncanny resemblance to Mario's 2-D fireballs. Whether or not this similarity is intentional is unknown. *Ridley's fireballs are invulnerable to all of Samus's weapons in the NES Metroid, Super Metroid and Fusion. The latter two games chronologically take place after NES's remake (Zero Mission) and Prime 3 in which his fireballs could be easily destroyed, suggesting his later incarnations had gotten rid of their vulnerability. *Ridley is the only other character besides the SA-X, Mother Brain, Fusion's Omega Metroid and Dark Samus to best Samus in a fight by canon. In the Super Metroid intro, Ridley is able to incapacitate Samus long enough to steal the last Metroid and accomplish his mission, though if a player is skilled enough, Ridley can be somewhat defeated. The result is Ridley losing his grip on the Baby's canister and dropping it, but quickly grabs it again and flees. *Similar to other major villains in other Nintendo game series like Bowser or Ganondorf, Ridley is the most common reappearing villain in the Metroid series, as he has appeared in every Metroid game to date except for Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime Hunters. *Ridley is capable of being bipedal, shown in Metroid Prime 3 in the cut-scene at the beginning of the battle, when Omega Ridley walks up to Samus and attempts to bite her and in the second phase of the battle: once she destroys the joints on his Phazite armor and his weak spot is exposed, he stands on two feet and clumsily walks around swiping at Samus as she blasts his chest with Phazon energy from Hypermode. Also, in Metroid Prime, he stumbles on two legs as the Chozo spirits blast at his exposed chest cavity. However, he also stands on his two feet during the battle when Samus fires a round into his mouth exposing his chest. While preparing his charge attack, he stands on his feet as well. In Other: M he is also seen standing on two legs while roaring at or grabbing Samus, he also moves on two legs while trying to swipe at her with his arms. *In all of his 2-D appearances, his wings are curiously smaller than his body size, logically making them unlikely to even lift Ridley off the ground, and yet he soars through the air with ease (even his X-Parasite mimic). His 3-D appearances and manga rectify this mystery by giving him wings that exceed his main body. This is likely to prevent him from taking up most of the screen in his fights. *In the Pirate Command sector of the Pirate Homeworld, images of Ridley can be found on the glowing orange monitors. *The Lethal Strike Samus uses on Ridley in Other M is very similar to the way she defeats Meta Ridley in Corruption: both times she grabs him and fires into his throat. *A possible explanation for Ridley's color changes throughout the series may be due to an ability to control the pigments in his skin in a way similar that some chameleons or an octopus use to camouflage. When Samus first enters his arena in Super Metroid, Ridley is not visible at first. Ridley's eyes soon open in front of Samus, and he becomes fully visible before soaring into the air; this also occurs in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption after Samus attempts to reactivate a generator. Finally, on the Pirate Homeworld he had pigmentation that matched the Leviathan interior though this could be attributed to Phazon corruption. *Ridley's signature music was originally used as a generic boss fight background music in Super Metroid, but in later games, it has been associated solely with Ridley. Although there have been variations of Ridley's theme in each game (different tempo, extra beats, etc), the music's rhythm and sound are consistent and used for every incarnation except for his very first boss fight in the original Metroid. *Meta Ridley can be seen on Nintendo Monopoly representing Tennessee Avenue for $180, though the property is simply referred to as "Ridley". *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, partial in-game data exists for a Ridley Assist Trophy, but it is not in-game. It was likely scrapped in development. :*Nintendo Power: There was a rumor at one point about Ridley being playable. Was that ever a consideration? :Sakurai: I think that would probably be pretty impossible. Laughs If we had put our best efforts into it, we may have been able to do it. But he might have been a little slow. Would that be all right? Laughs *''Zero Mission'' concept art shows a new form of Ridley known as Ridley-2 (or perhaps Ridley-Z). This form has an extra clawed hand on the tip of his tail, and his arms and wings are merged together. *Ridley is referred to as the "Cunning God of Death" in his Zero Mission official art. *Many of Ridley's attacks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl are similar to those of Dyna Blade, a giant birdlike boss from the Kirby series. *Ridley seems to be the only creature capable of triggering Samus' PTSD. However, this is only displayed in Other M, in which Samus had been left emotionally vulnerable from the Baby's death; in all previous and subsequent encounters, both Samus and Ridley have coldly attacked each other without mercy. *''Metroid: Other M'' is the only game where Ridley's upper jaw is not longer than the lower one, and is also the only game where it points upwards, not down. *Ridley appears to be ambidextrous. In Metroid Prime and Corruption, whenever he prepares to charge at Samus or grab her, respectively, he uses his left. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Metroid: Other M, he uses his right hand. *Ridley does not seem to need oxygen to live. Metroid Prime clearly portrayed him flying out into space without any gear as he escapes the Orpheon, though this may be due to his cybernetics. Additionally, the Super Metroid Comic features him exiting out into space and his Super Smash Bros. Melee trophy states that he flies through space with his wings; the last two sources are not considered canon however. :*There is no explanation on how he is able to fly in an environment which does not contain air or gas, a necessary medium for any creature with wings to take flight; he is nevertheless seen flapping his wings. In the case of Meta Ridley, his wings, which seem to be energy-based, might have some significance to this. *Ridley's blood is green, as shown in Other M. This is a common trope for alien creatures in science fiction environments. However, Ridley's blood is shown to be red in Corruption during the boss battle on Norion before he falls down the shaft. *Despite being shown to be a male through the logbook scans in Metroid Prime, Retro Studios designer Mike Sneath refers to Ridley as a female. *''Metroid: Other M'' reveals that Ridley's vision is tinted green, possibly as a result of nictitating membranes that cover and protect his eyes. *In Metroid: Other M, if Samus takes too long to locate and blast the Magma-eruption port, Ridley's plasma breath will rain down on her, knocking her out of Search View. *In Metroid: Other M, if Samus attacks Ridley with regular shots, he may leap back and roar at her. *In Metroid: Other M, if Samus's Energy drops to 0 while Ridley scrapes her along the wall, the Game Over does not immediately initiate; Ridley will still continue his attack but Samus cannot do anything and is vulnerable to Ridley's plasma breath. The Game Over sequence initiates once Samus hits the floor. *In Metroid: Other M, the majority of Ridley's attacks can easily defeat Samus in one hit on Hard Mode. *Throughout his appearances, Ridley had at least three different vocalizations. In Super Metroid, his vocalizations were based on that of a bird of prey such as a falcon or a hawk. In Metroid Fusion and Metroid Zero Mission, Ridley (or in the case of Fusion, Ridley-X) gave shrieks similar to a parrot. In both the Metroid Prime subseries and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he was given a similar roar to a dragon or a pterosaur. Появления '' commercial]] *''Metroid'' :*''Metroid (1986 manga)'' *''Super Metroid'' :*''Super Metroid'' commercial :*''Super Metroid (Manga)'' :*''Super Metroid (Nintendo Power comic)'' :*''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Metroid Prime'' :*''Metroid Prime (Comic)'' :*''Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' :*''Metroid Prime Official Strategy Guide (Brady)'' :*''Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Metroid (2002 manga)'' *''Metroid Zero Mission'' *''Samus & Joey: Volume 1'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc'' *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' :*''Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet'' *''Metroid: Other M'' *''TV Commercial :60 Spot'' Перекрестные появления appears in the main humb of Nintendo Land.]] *''Captain N: The Game Master'' :*''Money Changes Everything'' (Mentioned.) :*''Breakout'' :*''When Friends Fall Out'' (Flashback) *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' :*Super Nostalgic Entertainment System *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' *''Nintendo Land'' Галерея Концепт-арт см. в статье Галерея Ридли. File:Metroid 12.jpg|Original concept art for Metroid File:M1bosses.png File:Samus_artwork_11.png Image:Metroid Boss Ridley.gif|''Metroid'' File:Ridleychibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Zomcard6.png|Canadian Topps card. File:Nintendo1990Calendar-12-November.jpg|1990 The Power Game Calendar File:Ridley.png|Ridley as depicted in the 1986 manga. File:Ridleymelee.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' trophy textures. File:ZeroMissionRidleyCutscene.gif|''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Boss battles.jpg Image:Ridley_concept.jpg|Artwork of Ridley from Prime. Image:Metaridley5.jpg|Meta Ridley File:Storyboard2.jpg|''Super Metroid'' storyboard Image:SM_Ridley.jpg|''Super Metroid'' concept art Image:Npcomics_1-4.jpg|Ridley in the Super Metroid comic. Image:Ridley15.png|Ridley as seen in Metroid: Other M 's E3 2009 trailer. File:Geothermal_power_plant_vs_ridley_hd.png|Samus engages Ridley's clone in Metroid: Other M. File:Wonded_Ridley_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|A heavily wounded Ridley roars in vain as he meets the released Queen Metroid in Metroid: Other M Image:Rodney_Shoots_the_Afloralite.png|''Metroid Fusion/''Metroid Zero Mission File:Zmf.png|''Metroid Fusion''/''Metroid: Zero Mission'' ending Image:RidleyPikachu.jpg|Ridley appears as a boss in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Примечания en:Ridley Категория:Персонажи Категория:Космические Пираты Категория:Боссы Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Категория:Враги Категория:Повторяющиеся боссы Категория:Ридли